


I'll Think About It Tomorrow

by ishtarelisheba



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: Lacey talks Gold into watchingGone with the Windwith her. The experience doesn't turn out quite how she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said: Do you do Golden Lace? Could you do Lacey and Gold watching Gone with the Wind together?_

“You realize it came out, like, seven decades ago?” Lacey leaned an elbow on the counter next to him, draping herself there with practiced nonchalance. “How have you gone so many-”

Gold raised his head before the Scotch tipped over the rim of its bottle.

“Um.” She grinned, reaching to run a fingertip across the condensation gathering on her waiting bottle of beer and giving him a cheeky look. “How’ve you gone your _whole life_ without seeing _Gone with the Wind_?”

“It simply didn’t cross my path, I suppose.”

“But didn’t it come out when you were a teenager?”

He gave her a slow look. “I was born in the 60s, Lacey. Not the 30s. Good Lord, how old do you think I am?”

Lacey downright smirked, abandoning her lean and pressing herself against his back as he resumed pouring his drink. “It was a joke. Ha ha?” she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle from behind.

“Ah, so you think you’re funny.” Gold looked at the ice in his glass before adding just a splash more liquor to it.

 _“I_ am hilarious. You just lack the ability to appreciate my sophisticated sense of humor.” She rose up on the toes of her high heels and bit his shoulder through the fabric of his waistcoat, reveling in the soft grunt of surprise he made and the way he tensed.

“Hmm…” he hummed, and she felt the vibration move through him and into herself. His voice was just a shade more hoarse when he spoke. “All right, then. Let’s have a look at this movie.”

Lacey shed her shoes as soon as they were on the sofa, taking the remote and stretching her legs across Gold’s lap. She watched him more than she watched the movie - his expressions, how much of his Scotch he drank, how often his eyebrows rose and how many times he sighed. It all told a story with him. She wasn’t sure how she felt about having been with him long enough to read all those weird little cues of his. That thought, she filed at the back of her mind. 

“Watch, watch,” she said, patting Gold’s arm. “Here’s the first time they meet. You gotta watch.”

“I’m watching,” he said, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer, quite effectively quieting the flow of her descriptive chatter.

Gold knew what was about to happen as soon as the vase caught Scarlett’s eye. He grinned, whispering an impressed, “Ooh…” when she flung it across the room.

It was around the time that it was revealed Ellen died of typhoid fever that Lacey noticed him watching Scarlett with a soft expression on his face. The look of pride he had when Scarlett shot the Yankee intruder on the staircase was the last straw. Lacey stared at the side of his head with narrowed eyes until she grew too irritated over him paying too much attention to the movie to notice. The definite ‘harrumph’ noise he made as Rhett proposed gave her an opening, and she took it with gusto.

“Damn but Rhett’s hot,” she murmured, her voice purposefully breathless. She cast a sidelong look over at Gold and caught him glancing at her. “Bet he gave _amazing_ mustache rides.”

She could feel it as Gold eyed her openly. _Mmhm,_ she thought. _What’s good for the goose, and all that._

“I’m not overfond of the cad, myself,” he muttered.

Lacey giggled. “Oh, you just don’t like him because he’d be competition for swagger.”

“He’d be no competition to speak of in any way, thank you.”

“You sure? Why don’t you like him, then?”

“I dislike him because he’s dishonest with Scarlett,” Gold said, tilting his head a bit. “He sneaks around with that madam, gives her his carriage to cavort about in. And he hasn’t told Scarlett that he already has a son.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Lacey pulled a face, looking at him like one of them had suddenly gone crazy, and it sure wasn’t her. “He doesn’t have a son.”

“He most certainly does. With Belle Watling.”

“He does not! It never says that!”

“Not straight out, perhaps-”

“Where on earth did you get that idea?”

“…You have to read between the lines.”

Lacey squinted up at him again and sat back. “You said you hadn’t seen the movie.”

“I haven’t,” he confirmed, giving her a sly smile.

The smile was enough to make her certain he hid something. “Then where are you getting that stuff?”

“You never asked if I’d read the book.” Gold hid his smirk in his tumbler of Scotch, draining the last of it.

 _“Uck,”_ Lacey said, and the disgusted sound brought a snicker out of him. 

Satisfied that she’d made him jealous in return, though, she snuggled back into his side. They watched in peace for a while, having reached some manner of agreement to disagree on the topic of taste in characters. 

Lacey rested a hand on Gold’s chest, playing with the bar clipped to his tie as Rhett took Scarlett up the stairs in her red dressing gown. 

“Would you take me upstairs like that?” she asked, stroking her fingers over the textured metal. “I mean, if you could.”

“No,” he answered shortly.

She pulled her hand back, giving him a doleful look. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“When have I ever dragged you to bed kicking and screaming?” Gold asked her with a raised eyebrow. “I’d rather have you _willingly_ or not at all.”

Lacey paused, looking at him. She looked back to the movie and frowned. “I shouldn’t’ve made you watch this,” she grumbled after a moment.

“Why not?”

“You’re ruining it!”

He chuckled. “I haven’t said a bad word about the movie itself. It’s quite enjoyable.”

“With the exception of Rhett, huh?” she said, moving her legs from his lap to flop back and cross her arms.

“Aye. With the exception of Rhett,” Gold agreed easily.

Lacey leaned across him to take the remote from the arm of the sofa. She turned the television off and tossed it on the other side of her.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“You wouldn’t want to see the rest,” she told him lightly. “They end up together, after all.”

He gave an amused snort. “I did read the book, if you’ll recall? I know precisely how they end up.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She rolled her eyes and huffed. “Okay, I have a better idea, then. Something way more fun.”

“Do you, now?”

“You don’t even have to carry me…” Lacey got up, waiting until he turned to look at her before she sashayed in the direction of the sitting room archway. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. “But you do have to tag along.”

Gold grinned, setting the glass he still held in his hand on the side table. He got up, grabbing his cane and following behind her.

“Why, Mr. Gold!” she giggled as she swayed her way up the stairs, putting on an overdone Southern drawl.

He drew his hand back enough to give her a good swat on the ass. “I do declare. What a lovely jiggle,” he said, imitating the accent, himself.

Lacey squealed and hopped up the stairs, shedding clothes so quickly that she was only in her panties when she got to his bedroom door. She pushed them down, stepping out of one side and then the other, tossing them at his head before he hurried inside.

She laughed as her panties hit him, laughing all the harder at the surprise in his face when he pulled them off of it.

Backing away slowly, smirking as he walked closer, she put on as serious an expression as she could manage. “As God is my witness, they’re not gonna lick me!”

“No, but I will,” Gold said, crawling after her as she fell back onto his bed.


End file.
